


Through the looking glass

by hellbells



Series: Sea and Stars [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Reveal Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interlude looking at how the characters reacted to big news at the end of Visiting Dignataries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the looking glass

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to SGA or Hawaii 5-0. I only own my twisted imagination.

 

 _Previously on Visiting Dignitaries_

 _As exits go John's was spectacular, he touched the radio in his ear, "Daedalus I'm ready for my lift." The next thing the team see is John disappearing in a white Asgard beam._

 _The team all sat slightly in shock, when they had pressed Steve for answers he had merely pointed to the screen._

 _The news programme was now showing a podium with a strange symbol. From the side entrance an older gentleman walked through followed by two others. Steve recognised the older gentleman as General Jack O'Neill, to his side was a blonde general and John all looking resplendent in full dress blues and Steve noticed several medals that were not there previously. O'Neill stepped forth and spoke up, "We want to tell you about a programme ….."_

Through the looking glass

Danny sat down in shock. He always thought that his life changing moment was when Gracie was put in his arms. He listened; not fully comprehending that life was in fact out there. He was surprised by the government has successfully hidden the programme for so long. Danny was not stupid a stupid man and knew much was being left unsaid. However, everyone in the room listed as they found out exactly how John had earned his Medal of Honour.

Danny looked at his partner apprehensively, unsure how he was dealing with this piece of news. Steve had many faces but Danny recognised the look of pride. He asked a little disbelievingly, "You're happy that your partner is clearly even more of a lunatic than you are."

Steve shook his head, "I'm a happy that John was in situation that he felt the only solution was to ride a nuclear bomb. No, God no."

Danny was confused, "I sense a 'but' there babe."

Steve struggled how to explain it, "When John was a Major he disobeyed orders to go back for men and that earned him a black mark. A black mark in the in the Military will follow you Danno and stop any career advancement. Normally John would never have made it to Lt Col let alone to General so yeah I'm proud."

Steve was right, Danny would never understand but he also knew there was more to it, "What else?"

Steve shook his head, "He mentioned playing his cards which means he might start using his connections."

Danny was curious, "What connections? I know your both tight with the governor and thanks again for bullying Step-Stan."

Steve snorted and handed him a beer, "You never wondered who Uncle Henry is?"

Danny looked at him shock, "Your kidding!"

Steve smirked, "Nope he's John's godfather and Danno that is just the tip of the iceberg."

Steve could not help but grimace as a thought struck him. Danny took a long swig of the bottle, "What now? What's with the aneurysm face?"

John shrugged, "John's going to be difficult if he has to play the Washington game."

"Washington game?"

Danny's answer came not from Steve but from the governor herself, "The most vicious type of politics. I wasn't aware that General Sheppard knew how to play."

Steve handed the governor a beer before she could even ask and smirked, "John likes to keep everything close to his chest. Where normal kids learnt A,B,C's John learnt the ins and outs of Washington."

It was funny to watch John charm the Press Corp. At the start, the Press were seemingly baying for blood, however, John's natural charm shone through on camera. He was able to deflect questions away from anything potentially damaging and turned the evening to lighter stories. One reporter mentioned a 'Kirk reputation'. John looked a little sheepish and replied very politely, "I'm aware of the nickname but my partner and I recently got engaged."

There was a little buzz through the crowd but it was telling that John's interview (interrogation) was less harsh than the other two.

Steve watched as John left the stage and couldn't help but wander what would happen next. Steve's cell rang and he was a little surprised by the caller. It was times like this he appreciated working with Danno, as he had become adept at managing rants. He tried to placate his angry almost brother-in-law, "Listen Dave. I am sure that John has a good reason for stealing Caro and as for the other thing, I agree with him. Your other choice is to come and stay here."

Steve chose to hang up rather than let the rant continue. It would have been futile; he did not know why John had 'borrowed' his sister-in-law. As for the other aspect, he agreed with John that Dave would need some security while the media attention was so visible.

Steve's thoughts were broken by Danny's exasperated sigh, "Should I ask who Caro is? Better yet, why your crazy-ass lover has managed to steal someone while appearing on live TV?"

The Governor though had caught on, immediately and explained. "Smart move, Caroline Sheppard is one of the best PR operators around."

Steve nodded, "Exactly John has obviously asked for her help. John will want to spin this in a way so that it will die down quickly and let him get on with his life." The bit left unsaid was that Steve was more than okay with that plan.

The Governor though had watched the interview with a different mindset. The man on screen had charm and deftly managed the press. If he managed to stay popular then she would not be surprised if people wanted to tempt him into politics.

She thought it only fair to warn the Commander, who she was fond of, "Commander I think it's only fair to warn you. Don't be surprised if people try and tempt John into Politics."

Steve looked thunderstruck by the idea and shook his head, "Maybe later but for now I don't think its something he would go for."

The governor was curious, "Did you know about all this?"

Steve shook his head in disbelief, "No. We arrived back here from seeing the General on the plane to see the news about Atlantis and all hell break loose."

Chin could not help but ask, "So I'm not the only one to feel like I've stepped through the looking glass?"

Steve mentally groaned, Chin should have known better than to give his cousin an opening like that. Sure enough, wide grin, Kono added, "Well it's a brave new world."

Steve did then groan aloud, "Chin you know better than that."

The governor was delighted, "Well it's nice to see somethings don't change. I will leave you to try to get some work done. I have no doubt that mine will start piling up."

Clichés aside Steve did wonder, once all was said and done how the world would change.


End file.
